1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers, and particularly, to a computer having a time limit control device to control access of the computer to a network.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of computers and network, kids have become addicted to online games, which is unhealthy. Limiting the time of a network connection becomes a common method to prevent overuse of online games. Commonly, a method of limiting the time of the network connection is by adjusting settings of a router, which is complicated to do.